


【毕廷】启蒙

by brownsugarnoice



Category: Idol Producer - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 14:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19443433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brownsugarnoice/pseuds/brownsugarnoice
Summary: 挑战自我2.0大致背景来源 《三体》青铜时代号设定框架下的小人物故事凭记忆瞎编，ooc率目测超高【





	【毕廷】启蒙

**Author's Note:**

> 多幸运你来了，往我的鸿蒙里投下过光。

1  
朱正廷就着房间里镶着的咖啡机打了杯冰美式，没有起伏的电子音提示着超过人体适宜用量的警示。匆匆按灭透明的提示框，淅淅沥沥的水流涌进红色的瓷杯里，一阵悄无声息的暗涌。  
毕雯珺从桌子旁露出金属结构的机械里抬起头：“还是困？”  
朱正廷猛灌了一大口进口腔，苦得让人唇齿发干。缓了半天才启唇回应：“太困了，我没法儿集中精神。”  
毕雯珺见不得他皱眉，从狭小的橱柜中淘出小小的塑料瓶。瓶身沾着方糖因为碰撞抛开的粉末，晃动时能听到糖块破碎的响声。毕雯珺用厨房的镊子夹了块勉强成型的，要往他杯子里扔。朱正廷欠了个身躲过了，道：“就剩两块了，你省着点用。”  
毕雯珺捏着镊子，杠上了：“我又不爱喝甜的，快点儿，过会该搁这儿化了。”  
朱正廷转过来，看了眼白花花的晶体，舔了舔嘴唇，又觉得自己的上唇也苦得吓人。犹豫了一会儿，才半推半就把杯子递给毕雯珺。  
“干哈啊，下个月又不是没有的发。”毕雯珺看他战战兢兢地，笑了出来，“瞧你紧张的样儿。”  
缺了角的糖块被吞进进深色的漩涡里，冰的咖啡融的慢，朱正廷便拿着小勺子叮叮当当地搅。  
似乎是喝了甜的心情好，他絮絮叨叨地说最近怎么这么容易困，一定是夏天来了，夏天最好睡觉了。  
毕雯珺挪揄他：“哪儿有什么夏天，这儿从早到晚都恒温二十多度。”  
“真没情调。”上下眼皮不自觉又打了个照面，朱正廷整个人趴到毕雯珺背上打盹儿。很久没修过的刘海蹭着毕雯珺的脖子，毛茸茸的像只棕色的猫。  
“雯珺，帮我把广播打开，我提提神。”  
“站内广播一早就坏了，你睡傻了？”毕雯珺放松了那边的关节，形成个更平缓的角度，“都是些新闻，没啥意思。你要是困了就睡会，到时间了我叫你。”  
朱正廷越过他的肩膀，用手指碰了碰桌上完成了一半的图纸，顺着电子的导线轻轻地划。半晌才道：“画错了，大机械师。”  
毕雯珺定了定神，才模模糊糊看出来自己确确实实犯了个低级错误。  
“这都让你发现了，年纪大了真是，记性……”毕雯珺拿起触控笔要改，却让力大无比的猫科动物一胳膊从后面搂住了脖子。  
“你也困了？”朱正廷吞了口口水，在熟悉的颈间厮磨了会，从白花花的重影中冷静下来，下决心似地小声问：  
“雯珺，你告诉我，我们是不是早就失败了？”

2  
2050年，人类首次接到了来自异文明的信号。上千艘战舰带着来自地球的诚意与好奇，向太阳系之外的，开始了旷日持久的远征。  
在这由液态氢点亮的渺小舰群中，“青铜时代号”正是其中鞠躬尽瘁的一支。  
毕雯珺被选中成为其中一员时，是个学机械的大学生。他冲身后的家人骄傲的招了招手，摇摇晃晃踩着踏板跳上舰舱，以为只是场咬咬牙就能捱过的光荣战役，却没想到这一步，踏入了近十年看不到尽头的虚无。  
遇见朱正廷的时候，毕雯珺刚刚结束一日的例会。他跟无数同样无足轻重的机械师和哨兵一起排成整齐的列队，冲那面贴着十几面国旗的荣誉墙敬了个不甚标准的军礼。  
舰上上上下下八百多号人，多的是跟他一样召来凑数的技术人员。资源有限得很，没有人有精力去管他们的精神和思想，自然也不会有人闲情逸致，去挨个教他们令行禁止的军中礼仪。  
毕雯珺往房间走，撞上几个临时杂工，一波波往他编号a106的单人间搬花盆和家具。他忍了半天，拦住一个问怎么回事。  
“哎，人太多，上头说了，挤一挤，艰苦朴素嘛。”  
打开房门，看到朱正廷费了九牛二虎之力，把真皮沙发和绿植塞进他阁楼层的小角落。末了还对着整整齐齐的二十多个花盆点了又点：  
“”  
早就被耗尽了物欲的毕中士僵在门口，为朱正廷这样给植物取名字的异端习惯欲言又止。直到朱正廷终于回头发现了他，侧身让他进屋，才慢慢挪到被改造得面目全非的房间里。  
眼前人伸出待握的手，笑得真挚而温暖，全然不像是同他一样蹉跎过十年：“朱正廷，中级物种培育员”  
“说人话。”  
“花匠。”

3  
朱正廷正在一旁上蹿下跳地套被子，毕雯珺给他腾了半个床，靠在半个头大的透明视窗里看外面。  
窗外是被机体支架划成的，均匀两半的纯黑，几颗近的亮星大而刺眼地悬在背景上，像衬布上洒落的奶白色珍珠。  
任务刚开始时，毕雯珺没见过半个巴掌大的星星，觉得这景象又新又奇，每天守着时间，拉开遮光板去看：那颗星星镶在窗户边，拉着长长的光线，神秘又耀眼；现在好多年过去，那颗星星雷打不动地躺在窗户边，永远纯白年轻，藐视着周遭的生衰老与流逝。  
太阳系之外没有日与月，光阴和时制都归于固守的星尘。毕雯珺不带感情地看着，觉得时间像是被大块大块地吞进宇宙的胃里，而他们都只是咀嚼时被剔出口腔的食物残渣，被剥夺了观测万物流转的资格。  
没意思得很。  
他回头看看生活中唯一的意外与变数——与空调被艰苦搏斗的朱正廷，起身走到床边，把半个人钻进被套里的室友捞了出来，教他如何程式化，高效又体面地套被子。  
朱正廷听他絮絮叨叨半天，回了句太长不听，便他行他素地重新钻回他丝绸的被套里，鼓鼓囊囊地像条好动的菜青虫。  
被子套得七七八八，朱正廷边拉上拉链边给他嘚瑟，左摇右摆地说看吧看吧，你太死板了，像我这样随便套套不也挺好看的。  
毕雯珺无比嫌弃地用手把看似凑合的被子翻了个面，露出背面掖成一团的两个角：“这还凑合呢，明早儿你这左半截就原形毕露。”  
朱正廷不以为然，从他手里夺回唯一完美的右上被角：“你懂啥，这叫新鲜感。‘每天都有新感觉’，知道不？”  
抹了把玻璃窗上的水雾，毕雯珺没答他那句话。对他而言，新鲜感这个概念太过假大空。  
十年来他也尝试着在战舰上捣腾些有的没的，把房间的床挪到东边，过了几天又腻味了给挪了回来。好不容易从同僚手上换来两根国产烟，刚点上，头顶的报警器呜哇呜哇地就震醒了半个社区。上级亲切表示条件有限，精神生活的匮乏可以理解，递给他盒一万零六十片的拼图，说拼好了能看到内衣模特带着维密的大翅膀给他抛媚眼。  
这都什么事儿。  
发呆了半天才想起来自己没搭理人家，毕雯珺没话找话，指着窗外说看到没，今天的天儿挺低啊。  
朱正廷眼睛都快瞪瞎了，也没看出来这黑压压一片哪儿低，碎碎念问哪里哪里。  
“外头一直都这么个样子，我们当然看不出来。”  
隐隐约约觉得气氛down了下来，朱正廷左顾右盼了会儿，从自己的珍藏里捧了盆歪脖子玫瑰递给他：“喏，这我妹妹五百万，送你了。给她浇浇水量量身高，每天不就不一样了吗？”  
那盆玫瑰刚从湿淋淋的泥土里探出半开的芽儿来，黑黑瘦瘦，往两点钟方向歪得头也不回。毕雯珺施施然接过递到眼前的陶土花盆，抽了抽嘴角：  
“朱正廷，你这是把我当姑娘在哄？”

4  
朱正廷是个奇人。  
毕雯珺叼着俄罗斯产的压缩饼干，看着朱正廷每天对着些琐事，忙的跟个连轴转的陀螺。  
实话实说来讲，他这个中级培育员尴尬得很。既不是朝气蓬勃，让人看着就忍不住多使唤几下的职场小新人；也不是科研部门那些个说话举足轻重，动辄就能搞出什么大动作的业界风向标。  
半生不熟的技术凑合着够用，要说什么攻坚克难，倒也轮不到他这个不上不下的科研人员去呕心沥血。太轻太重的任务都轮不到他，他便自娱自乐，闷在家里和他的弟弟妹妹们翻土捉虫，叽叽歪歪地给自己组了个绿意盎然的family。  
毕雯珺朝九晚七点五，下了工作岗精疲力尽，开门看见朱正廷拿着本小王子，晃着小腿给绿植讲故事，柠檬得差点没把他屁股底下的沙发给掀了。  
周围科室的都暗地里说，生物科净养些不干正经事的小白脸，也难怪办公处都分不下来，只好把植物都扔回家里堆着。平日里酸归酸，毕雯珺却打心底觉得觉得此言差矣。他看得出朱正廷重视这些个项目，培育报告里一笔一划把笔画很多的学名规规整整；记得某天早上哪盆叶子上长了虫洞，他紧张得寝食难安，隔一两刻钟就拿着卡尺，对着指甲盖大小的窟窿左量右量。  
正因为半桶水，爱和意志都还没来得及告罄，没有练达到把生命看轻，当成铜板纸面上带着色差的物种a。  
有时他也觉得朱正廷话多，吃饭时扬言要把 拔了，扔进油锅里做成道半荤，跟莴笋炒肉是一样样的。  
朱正廷白他一眼：“得了吧你，平时我做莴笋炒肉，也没见过你吃莴笋啊。”  
毕雯珺打不过朱正廷，转头对那几排绿植说你们小心点啊，趁哪天你们哥哥不在，我就抽一个幸运的小朋友做成炒肉。  
朱正廷绕过饭桌挠他，开玩笑说毕雯珺你胆儿肥了。  
翌日，上班族毕中士蹲在鞋柜旁换皮鞋，转头看见身后开得灿烂的向日葵和缩进空调被里的室友，没来由地觉得暖。他瞄了眼确认朱正廷四仰八叉睡安稳，才一改常态，冲那朵葵花颐指气使：  
“珺哥上班去了，你们在家好好听你哥的话，听到没？”  
说完又觉得自己被朱正廷拉低了智商，燥的不行，索性一傻傻到底，学着始作俑者的口气，又补了句：“诶，真乖。”

5  
在一起那天兵荒马乱，荒诞得像是闹着玩。毕雯珺下班，看见朱正廷把万把片的拼图拼了一半，比基尼美女婀娜地露出了丰满的上半身，胸前圆滚滚两团脯肉呼之欲出。  
朱正廷抬头看到拼图的主人，拿着一块腰部线条的碎片好不尴尬，拼上也不是，放下也不是，结结巴巴道：“我之前不知道是这个内容……嗯，雯珺，没想到你好这一口。”  
毕雯珺百口莫辩，心说我不是又没有。  
那边朱正廷识趣地从地上弹起来，说不然我去厕所避一避，剩下的你来拼。  
“等会儿，我……”毕雯珺赶紧拉着他要解释，这才发现彼此都烧得厉害。他是因为饭局上那瓶伏特加，而朱正廷又为着些什么呢？  
月黑风又高，水到也就自然成了渠。  
舱内供养量有限，两个人屏着呼吸索吻，越是空气稀薄，就越是缺氧到失去理智。毕雯珺握着合金的扶手，空出另一只手把朱正廷往怀里拢。前胸贴着后背的交融，两副汗津津的躯体依偎着踩上云端。不知是谁提出再多来一轮，朱正廷便扶着毕雯珺的腰，就着插入的姿势猛地调动手臂力量翻了个身，相当配合地攀上双腿。气喘吁吁地对眼前的腰身上下其手，按出影影错错的绯红爪印。  
末了，朱正廷蜷在毕雯珺身边，问我们这样算不算是在一起了。  
毕雯珺半梦半醒，把朱正廷压在自己横亘的上臂下，不假思索道：“事儿我都记着呢，别想赖账啊。”  
接下来的故事闹腾得像是大团圆之后的喜剧番外，三天一吵，五天两吵，买三送二买五还送三。刚开始隔壁邻居还胆战心惊，猜拳派代表来劝架，哪知道这两吵过了不记事儿，嘴斗完了啥事没有，甚至连记忆都清得干干净净。邻居大哥做了半天的心里建设，如履薄冰把门敲开，看到俩人裹在同一床毯子里来应门，身后是放到一半的走近科学。  
“哥哥，什么事啊？”朱正廷咬了口毕雯珺递过来的薯片，嚼吧嚼吧，分两次才含含糊糊把话给说全。  
邻居：“打扰了。”

6  
“青铜时代号”上，三教九流都有不可逾越的规章和权限：上到意识形态的左右，下至赖以生存的衣食分配，无不被置于一只看不见的手下。  
唯有感情这一点，没有什么对错和法则。对于离群索居的这战士来说，爱是不可求的奢侈，旷日持久的流浪早已可称残酷，上层也固然明白，如若连这点存在的欲望都要剥夺，那离暴政也就一步之遥了。因此，常常可以见到的是，白日里势同水火的对手，跟着夜的脚步褪去周正与死板，黑胶唱片中歌声旖旎，一层层的工作服和西装从玄关脱到床边。  
性与冲动变得如饮水般惯常，无关身份和依赖，多的是些好聚好散的露水情缘，或是心照不宣地各取所需。  
所以当毕雯珺拿着两块纯度惊人的锡块，来找范丞丞打两枚戒指时，后者震惊到瞠目结舌。物资匮乏的环境中，金银成了多余，而这块蒙着光泽的锡金属，反倒贵出了天价。惊讶的原因无外乎两个：一来战舰上没有婚姻一说。来的都是些签了生死状的斗士，一只脚埋在土里，另一只孤零零地飘在太空，准备实时跟进，整这一出没多大意思；再者说，他范丞丞一个做杀伤性武器配件起家的，哪里知道这些鸳鸯蝴蝶的珠宝首饰要怎么下手。  
“不是，雯珺，你再考虑考虑，”范丞丞脱下炼铁的围裙，勾上了毕雯珺的背，“舰上不兴地球上这一套，你上赶着跟人绑一块，图啥啊？”  
毕雯珺又轴又传统一人儿，知道和这帮小年轻讲不通，索性开上玩笑：“你是不知道，隔壁纪检科那个小毛孩，天天醉翁之意不在酒，来我家帮他薅野草，我能不上赶着吗？”  
范丞丞叉了会腰，不解说：“你俩也是稀奇，两年多了，天天对着同一张脸，也不嫌腻味。”  
毕雯珺搪塞说换来换去的，也挺累。递上张认真对折了两次的图纸，打开是张没什么技术含量的草图。圆还没画利索，设计的倒是毫不含糊。内测描着花体字的意大利文，款式到花样都老派到底。  
本想再劝两句说何处无芳草，范丞丞垂眼瞄到那半文字，心里五味杂陈，半晌才改口道：“行，过两天我把老李的合金导弹架搞定了，就给你俩安排罗曼蒂克。”  
朱正廷三十二岁生日那天，和毕雯珺刚好谈了六百九十多天的恋爱。难得一遇地，飞船刚好经过远离亮星的点。平日里窗外白茫茫一片的反射光变得柔和，更多的星体落进视线，像是许愿池里赋了魔法的闪光银币。  
毕雯珺知道朱正廷的起居，把那枚戒指镀上稳定的安全材料，扔进了朱正廷的黑咖啡里。摄像头小小的藏在那本诗集的背面。早晨他别有用心，反常地没有把人窟在怀里温存，待他的爱人去发现。  
咖啡喝到一半，书页折角处是十六世纪的隐晦情诗，戒指从黑色浓浆中浅浅露出边缘，亮得仿佛窗外那颗退开一步的温柔星球。藏在被子里装睡的青年心跳到发抖，等一个渺小却重要的答案。  
一切都如毕雯珺所料的顺利，除了哭到打嗝的朱正廷拿着摄像机左右瞎按，又气又感动又被复杂精细的界面搞得一头雾水。他边用手背乱七八糟地抹着眼泪，边假装恶狠狠地说：毕雯珺你马上把我这段脸都没洗的视频给删了。  
隔壁爱八卦爱闹腾的李权哲得到消息立即翘了班赶来，拉着两边人的手按在一起。刻意至极地清清嗓子正襟危坐，当起了青铜时代号上头一个未成年的山寨神父：  
“毕雯珺先生，朱正廷先生，你们是否愿意，无论贫穷富贵，生老病死，都与对方……”  
朱正廷躁得慌，一把按住他的脖子，打断道：“呸呸呸。消停会吧你，昨天还在家里烧香拜财神的，以为我们不知道吗。”

7  
人这种生物，难免秉持着一种妄自尊大的假想，以为以思考为基，就能窥窃万物。而青铜时代号所在的舰群披着实验的皮囊，在本质上却始终源于这样一种人定胜天的臆测。  
人类与外星文明的第一次接触，在来自为止力量的屠戮之下分出了胜负。他们哂笑着，伸出了试探的手，换来了一个对自负的响亮耳光。  
上千艘战舰只有两艘逃出了战场，他们是“量子号”和“青铜时代号”。化为焦土的同胞们昭告着蓝图的破灭，也同样砍断了他们的退路。两艘无处可归的战舰在波普中确认彼此，相链着飘往宇宙深处。  
这场无涯的流浪中，“人”是火种。  
自登舰以来，毕雯珺和朱正廷听过无数次这句话：在中央广播中，在合同与方案中，在每张稿纸的抬头和页脚……耳濡目染到他们能轻松倒背如流。  
而知道这句话真正的含义，却是在灾难发生之后的好几年后。  
对于小老百姓来说，计划失败的信息是需要严防死守的，而切断广播当然是最好的方式。他们只隐隐约约感觉到形势可能不是太好：食物的供应被减到最低，人的机能活动变得不那么“灵”了。少了许多宏伟光明的计划，毕雯珺也不再需要掐着人权法的最高边界加班了。两个人混混僵僵地挨在一起重看以前的录像带，一碗米饭被分成均匀的两半，一半撒上一茶勺合成的食盐，被当成菜吃。  
敲门声粗暴的响起，两个人都吓了一大跳。视窗外面是几个别着电棒的保卫科大汉，团团押着老实巴交的管理员。  
朱正廷正要应门，被留了个心眼的毕雯珺拦住了手。  
“我都说了，没人。”大汉啐了口口水到门角，推了把管理员的后辈，“开门，别耽误我工作。”  
“我马上，大人别急，别急……”管理员在一大串钥匙中拎出来一个，几次都因为没拿稳从手中滑落。  
意识到情况不对，毕雯珺把朱正廷拦腰拉进镶入式的衣橱里，无声地拉上了纸门。  
壁橱很窄很闷，堆着满满的两个人的衣服，黑压压地看不到外面，只能通过声响猜测。  
一阵翻箱倒柜的声音，夹杂着陶土花盆碰撞的脆响，毫不掩饰地传入耳朵。  
“就这么点儿？”一个粗重的声音传来，“上头给他们拨少说也有这个数，就搞出来这玩意儿？”  
“行了，别挑了，有就不错了。”另一个答，“这不是到秋天，都没长开。”  
“诶，你说，这盆豆芽菜，过了油萎了，够不够咱下个酒？”  
毕雯珺紧张地往朱正廷的方位靠了靠，又听到对话仍在继续：  
“这盆不可食用，你没看标签啊，说不定还有毒呢。”  
“管他呢，有毒没毒，neng回去再说，”低音壮汉显然比较执着，“你铲的时候，别忘了把根也带上，这些个菜叶，有的是吃根的……”  
“你还挺懂啊老赵，全给他端了？”  
“可不是嘛，上头说了，多了不嫌多。”  
毕雯珺吓得青筋直冒。朱正廷养草这件事情他知道的不多，但两年下来也没见过他换过种。以前毕雯珺打趣他说你这养了也不咋吃啊，朱正廷挠他一下，说吃吃吃，就知道吃，这些是多年生的长命植物，是培养出来丰富战舰生物多样性的，吃不了。  
还有一句让毕雯珺记了很久的话：  
“他们都是我的朋友，是同甘共苦的兄弟姐妹。”  
摸黑抓到朱正廷的一只手，才发现他一直在刻意地深呼吸，仿佛为了平息什么暗涌，手心湿漉漉地抖。  
纸门的开关在另一边，朱正廷便曲奇上半身奋力去抓去够，黑漆漆的空间里一阵骚动，这才被他触到了门边。  
正欲发力去打开，却被毕雯珺钳住了肩膀，拉到身边。  
毕雯珺手很大，张开五指可以盖住朱正廷半张脸。他用力把朱正廷按在怀里，蒙住他的嘴。朱正廷满腔的怒火冲上脑门，四肢用力去挣；毕雯珺平日里力气不大，此刻却在本能之下将朱正廷制得死死的。  
怀里低声传来几声小兽一般的呜咽，毕雯珺也跟着从心内传来沉闷的绞痛，只好把朱正廷的头按在自己肩上，用难以察觉的气声道：“他们有枪。”  
战舰上有约定俗成着安全守则，允许佩枪的必须是有头有脸的人物。在保卫科内，更是要做到一定的官衔层次，才能申请这个资格。  
这也意味着，有枪的人，就有能够决定冲谁开枪的特权，也有足以全身而退的手段。这场对垒，打一开始就是必输的。  
朱正廷捏紧拳头，砸了下身旁棉质的衣物堆，力量被柔软的面料吞没化开，什么也没有被改变。于是他不再乱动，也不再试图去打开那扇门。只偎在毕雯珺肩头，一声不吭勾着背哽咽，眼泪鼻涕一股脑地抹在白衬衫的肩线上，从内向外地，无望地痉挛。  
门外的闲谈停止，房间内静了下来。只留下刨土时的沙声，和剪刀剪断枝叶时的清脆咬合声。  
朱正廷五感蒙了一半，只在脑海中不自觉地补全大汉们不精细的作业：锋利的剪刀刃一点点从根茎上剜出尖刺，在几次被伤了手后，索性一把将茎和叶剪开，留下溢出白色乳浆的秃枝。  
花必定是不能吃的，一个大汉便把花从茎上生拔下来，就着连接的部位吮吸花蜜。苦液随着那股子劲儿溢满口腔，他疾咳了几声，把捏成好多瓣的花蕊粗暴地扔在地上，冲它吐了口痰：  
“呸，涩了吧唧的，什么玩意儿。”  
朱正廷一阵阵发蒙。他所珍视的，在外人看来参不透的生命，已然成为人类披荆斩棘的养料，成为他人口中细细咀嚼的纤维素与维他命c.  
朱正廷把面前救命稻草般的毕雯珺用尽所能的抱紧，不想去看也不想去听。  
洗劫过后，朱正廷从壁橱里终见天日。他似乎平静了下来，不再呐喊，也没有再继续把痛苦外放。  
他只是蹲下来，看了看满地稀碎狼狈的叶片和花瓣，边缘处是刀锋划过的平整印记。他用手笼成碗状，把四散的残骸堆成小小的堆，目不转睛道：  
“今天的天空好低啊，雯珺。”

8  
毕雯珺真正感觉到打心底儿的恐惧，是源于一次蹊跷的电磁波震动。  
那天所有技术人员被召集，在中心办公室的会议厅开战术会议。会议又长又水，无非是讲些资源又匮乏了，大家省吃俭用这样的个性教育，中间还抽人上台唱歌跳舞，无聊至极。毕雯珺数次坐在倒数第二排快要会周公，只好接二连三地掐大腿的肉，帮助自己保持得体的会议礼仪。  
出门的那一刹那才发现外头被电磁波的异变引得大面积坍塌，从宿舍区到商业区无一幸免。毕雯珺火急火燎赶回房间，朱正廷聪明得很，躲在三角区的庇护下毫发无损，还有精力冲毕雯珺讨个表扬。  
“还表扬呢，吓死我了知道不，”毕雯珺的手都不敢从朱正廷的肩膀拿来，一副毫无安全感的样子，“不过还好，大难不死，必有后福。”  
但他只猜中了前半段。  
塌是塌了，房间之间的隔断墙倒是坚挺的很，两个人靠着能承重的墙体求个安心，等待保卫处来的救援。  
这回来的是个老熟人，毕雯珺没登舰时的球友丁泽仁，三个人还一起喝过几次酒。  
朱正廷远远地看到丁泽仁，猛地招手打招呼，还悄悄跟毕雯珺说，泽仁可以啊，穿军装很帅嘛，改天可以把李权哲介绍给他。  
毕雯珺笑说都什么时候了，还想着这些乱七八糟的。  
丁泽仁有些近视，走近了才发现是这小俩口。本来应该是其乐融融的劫后余生喜相逢，此刻他却神色凝重，盯了朱正廷半天。手中的生命扫描仪上闪烁着三个红点，他，毕雯珺和朱正廷。这本不该是命令中应该出现的局面。  
毕雯珺刚想寒暄一会儿，低头才瞄到丁泽仁手上拿着重机枪和测量仪。半晌，他把朱正廷护在身后，用外套遮住了他整个头。  
他想到了今天没事找事的会议，想到了承载了五百多人的，绝对安全的会议厅，还有会议中，“导师”一再说的那句“在短缺的阶段，资源利用率需要提高”。  
原来所谓的“高效”，指的是将不那么“重要”的东西全都舍弃。就像这场蹊跷的电磁异常，就这么如有神助地，将“青铜时代号”上的所有打碎，留下“可用”的部分重新糅合，以求火种的长存。  
这不是一次救援，而是一次关乎“人类未来”的肃清。  
“珺哥，你做不到的，”丁泽仁欲言又止，“以后，会更难。”  
丁泽仁注视着毕雯珺毫不动摇的眼睛，终于叹了口气。别在腰间的对讲系统突然响起，附近一名保卫科队员正在靠近，准备协助单枪匹马的他。  
丁泽仁拿起了对讲机，用官方又流畅的语气应答道：  
“编号A106号房间检查完毕，没有异常，存活人数0。前往下一区块。”  
“责任人：丁泽仁”  
临走时，他没有再回头多看。只依着他本来的江湖气，留下一句：“保重，兄弟。”

9  
工程队长把黑色的手提箱砸在实验室的工作台上时，毕雯珺匆匆扫了眼，没说话。  
他一介草民，半辈子没见过什么热兵器，只隔着纸门，听过子弹胡乱打在地板上的声音。不像动作电影里爽快又密集的扫射，而是一种扣动扳机之后迟钝的闷响，燃烧的硝石味道先一步到来，印象更深的是种让人窒息的焦灼，和狼藉凌乱的不堪收场。  
手提箱里是叠得整整齐齐的佩枪，毕雯珺知道那是更新的型号。比起保卫科用来示威的假把式，这款显然更高更快更强，八成是库里真枪实弹藏着的军用款。  
他不明不白被分到一把枪，安全锁卡得死紧。上级摁开投影，一板一眼，给没几两肉的技术人员们讲起了作战计划。  
无非还是讲到人们倒背如流的资源问题，开源节流，他们做到了节；但没有源，坐吃山空是残酷的必然。一个戴厚底眼镜的实习生积极发问：我们这浮萍似的漂着，哪来的源。说到一半声音减弱，像是突然开了窍。  
源自然不是没有，他们也不是唯一的那朵浮萍。磁波像只隐形的手，将远处的“量子”号与他们相连。归属于同一个星球的认知让他们从来以战友相称，而只要敢去做个不那么人道的，微不足道的联想，很多事情都会变得简单。  
上级把枪递到这帮穷秀才面前，一遍遍解释着热血沸腾的舰魂精神和活下去的光荣使命。人类的未来需要你们的一份力，这样的鼓动重复了好多次，宽厚的手掌挨个抚着他们微微耸起的肩膀。轮到毕雯珺时，他仰坐着抱着胸，没伸手去接那块死神般的烙铁。  
上级的笑容依旧可掬，处变不惊地，不知为多少个这样执拗的下属们做过思想工作。  
“小毕，成熟点，把枪拿上。”  
毕雯珺抬头看他一眼，推诿道：“科长，我们哪儿做得了这个。”  
“诶，一回生两回熟嘛，他们保卫科不是人手不够嘛。不危险，也就是搭把手，凑凑数。保管你们多少人进去，就多少人活蹦乱跳地出来。”  
“不是，科长，”毕雯珺周旋道，“前几个月他们还上我们这儿喝酒。反手就拿着枪去指着人家脑袋，不厚道。”  
“哟，还是酒友，”科长挑了挑眉，没驳他，只是没事人一般，徐徐道，“酒友重要，还是你帐篷里藏着的那个小花匠重要啊。”  
毕雯珺听到这几个字，浑身一激灵。  
朱正廷的事情，出于安全考虑，他没告诉过其他人。而丁泽仁，也断断不是碎嘴的人。  
唯一的解释，就是他们身处一刻不停的监控当中。没被揪出来，可能只是因为他们无名小卒的处境，不值得劳民伤财，浪费一颗珍贵的子弹。  
毕雯珺被这几句话吓得浑身冷汗，不自觉地拿起了那把沉沉的枪。  
那边的劝慰还在继续：“小毕啊，我不是没有年轻过，知道你们讲道义，讲义气。可特殊情况下，你要分清矛盾的主次。”  
“只需要一枪，拿到一块战员的名牌，你的小情人就不需要躲躲藏藏了。”上级慢条斯理地聊着，像是和蔼的长辈，“顺便一提，几个月后的断电休眠，是有名额限制的。”  
毕雯珺全身发凉，一些念头在脑海中自相残杀。鬼使神差地，食指慢慢穿进扳机环，整个手掌覆上手柄，握枪的姿势错得生涩。  
内线广播里传来舰长嘶哑的低音，同声传译的中文慢半拍跟上：  
“生命从海洋登上陆地，是地球生物进化的一个里程碑，但那些上岸的鱼再也不是鱼了；同样，真正进入太空的人，再也不是人了。”  
宣言和动员过后，他深吸一口气，客套却像是深情地道：  
“我亲爱的勇士们，祝好。”  
看着手中还未上膛的枪，毕雯珺吞了口口水。他没有运筹帷幄的眼光，看不透这次行动，带来的是转机或万劫不复。但那一刻，他也想要做些什么，去庇护他的光。

10  
光荣为名的计划如所料的一般一帆风顺，“量子号上”同胞们笑脸相迎，打开层层加密的舱门，全然想不到同舟共济过的伙伴背在身后的手上，握着无数把本用来对抗外敌的枪。  
毕雯珺从来没看过那么大片的红色，绽开在眼前像鲜艳的花。玻璃栏杆上是斑驳的手印，一双双破碎的手握过，又因不敌外力被碾碎，晶体散在失去体征的人类躯体上，像极了印度传说中长着曼陀罗的地狱。他战战兢兢地看着，忍住干呕的冲动，被同样武装着的同事们推搡着往前涌。他人瘦，被外力冲撞时往往站不稳，黑色的军靴陷在血水里，粘稠又肮脏，能听见橡皮鞋底与粘液接触的浑浊流动，似乎有一只猩红色的手，爬上他的双腿，妄图将他拉进回不了头的沼泽。  
往深处走去，途经一个狭窄的舱室，门内一片宁静，与门外的屠杀一墙之隔。房内的机器被突兀地关闭着，本该辛勤值守的干员正举着手机，与谁肆无忌惮地打着电话谈笑。桌边的红酒喝到一半，干员夹着固定电话的听筒，按灭了一只烟。  
毕雯珺作为一个技术人员，总是知道这些基本操作的：因为电话的占线，舱室之内的信号切断得彻底，他无法得知同事们的惨状，更别提出门去伸出援手。毕雯珺向来不待见这些怠工的作风，玩忽职守的雪茄与红酒更是往他怒点上不断摩擦。  
他捏紧了枪，用枪敲开那扇紧锁的门。  
如果是他这样的米虫，死了也没什么关系吧。  
毕雯珺这么反复想着，用九毫米口径的枪口，直愣愣指上干员跳突的太阳穴。咧着嘴的干员瞳孔放大，凝固了笑脸。他惊愕地回头，听筒猛地磕在金属的地板上，导线的牵动下来回晃在半空。  
清脆的童声透过特殊的介质传出，在小小的机舱内回响：  
“爸爸，那你什么时候能回家呀？”  
毕雯珺终究还是没拿到那块名牌。  
返航时周围的人们拿着战利品满载而归，满脸鲜血却笑得发自内心。有人坐到毕雯珺身边，腰间别着一大串叮叮当当的，没了肉体的名字，那是他英勇战斗的胸章。  
他用手肘捅了捅毕雯珺的手臂，调笑说，哥们儿，挺厉害啊，做的干净，实在是高，不像他们，满身都是脏兮兮的。  
毕雯珺礼貌性地答了几句，翻开脚面看自己黑红色的鞋底。他沉默着，在飞船的地面上，用尽全力蹭自己那双军靴的厚底，血污在青黑色地面上拖出好多道红色的划痕，结成洗不掉的硬块。  
已然自诩为罪人，他只希望藏起腥味和痕迹，以此换来在告解之前，还能有资格对他的信仰祷告。

11  
告解说到结尾，他眼中的上帝正满脸倦容挨在他肩头，听他不紧不慢夕拾朝花。  
“你给我吃了什么？”朱正廷眼皮发重，撑着精神要一个答案。  
“就褪黑素，你不是一吃那个就睡着吗？”毕雯珺捏捏搭在他肩上的手，“这会儿撑了挺久啊。”  
“有毛病啊”朱正廷小声道。  
“看你睡眠太差，帮你一把。”  
“你想到解决办法了？”  
“还没，到时候再说吧。”毕雯珺吊儿郎当，“你男人一高级机械师，整个舰上也没几个，能让你有事儿吗。”  
“是不多，也就四五十来个吧。”朱正廷吐槽，“给你们挨个按资历排名，你还可以进个前五十，不错。”  
“欠收拾了你朱正廷”毕雯珺转身去挠他痒痒，趁他战斗力减弱，先搞他一下子，“困了就赶紧睡觉，这么大人了，还要我给你抱上去吗。”  
朱正廷坦坦荡荡伸开手：“这可是你提出的，我可没说。”  
“好好好抱抱抱。”毕雯珺把走不动路的朱正廷捞进怀里。  
朱正廷迷迷糊糊地，也不知道自己到了哪儿，直到被毕雯珺放进房间里从来没用过的睡眠舱体里，才隐隐约约觉得哪里不对。  
“别乱动，睡眠期大家都得进仓。”毕雯珺专心致志看设备的操作图示。  
“这得睡多久啊？”朱正廷左右翻了个身，“你快进来，里面怪冷的。”  
“这一米二的宽，哪儿能睡我们两个人。里头还有一个，我先把你塞进去，再折腾我自己的。”毕雯珺把朱正廷伸出来的手按了回去，“睡个两百多年把，等我们的地球母亲来给我们把冷冻的冰化了。”  
“那真是好久。”朱正廷点点头，把毕雯珺拉到耳边亲了一口他的脸。  
“还有话说没，没有就睡吧你。”老夫老妻好几年，毕雯珺有时候还是遭不住朱正廷的直白。  
“毕雯珺。”  
“啊？”  
“两百年后见。”  
“行嘞。”他敲了敲玻璃做的舱体外壳。  
朱正廷被缓缓关上的透明舱门隔绝在里面，张嘴说话却发不出声音。毕雯珺看出了口型。  
我 爱 你。  
躁得人脑壳疼。  
毕雯珺回他一个笑容，直到朱正廷慢慢闭上了眼，才终于松了口气。  
“总算安静了哈。”毕雯珺也困，自言自语地靠着房间的门滑下，身边是几个月前朱正廷那些被剪成碎片的植物残骸。他自娱自乐对一屋子曾经的弟弟妹妹说你哥真矫情，你们都这样了还舍不得扔，全然忽略了这个主意明明是出自他自己这个真香的事实。  
他低头转动着手上的戒指，岔开了思路想着几百年后，朱正廷要是拿着这块锡块回地球去炫耀，是不是要被人当成穷乡僻壤来的土小子嘲笑。  
后来又想想，他一身的Gucci呢，哪儿会呢。  
那假如有一天，周围有人问，这枚戒指是谁给他的，他会怎么回答呢。  
婚戒，还是说戴了好看。  
如果是后者，一定又要让人嘲笑说在戒指上刻字土了。  
当年毕雯珺选这个戒指时，想过把他俩的名字刻进去，被朱正廷无心地吐槽过。他想了半宿，盯着朱正廷的后脑勺沉思了很久，终于想到个不知道哪儿来的意大利语单词，觉得与朱正廷契合得满满当当：  
Illuminismo  
启蒙。  
像是从云层里偶然透下的一束光，给予了他这颗星球无数的可能。此后他为他分天地，造山河，混沌之中为他画出变化的星空。  
朱正廷大概不会理解他理工科男人的浪漫，但他就这么胸膛一热脑袋一拍，先斩后奏地定下了。  
所幸朱正廷从来没摘下过那枚戒指，也没发现过这个小秘密。  
供暖系统渐渐降了功率，毕雯珺也没了理智去想这些杂七杂八的回忆。他踉踉跄跄走到朱正廷的休眠舱旁，隔着玻璃回了他一个不带情欲的吻。他把自己的名牌从脖子上摘下，放在休眠舱上，交给代替自己跨越时间的爱人，转头时已然心满意足。  
冰晶一点点蔓延到四肢和睫毛，毕雯珺咳了两声，爬回花瓣堆成的旧墟里，想起朱正廷念过的不标准的外文诗，不伦不类地让人忍不住吐槽。  
一成不变的是生活的虚无，冒着傻气的热闹把机舱点亮；  
宇宙浩渺而冷漠，他有幸得到过光。


End file.
